Vector the Crocodile
|skills = |hobby = |goals = To help solve problems, especially those of Sonic's. |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Anthropomorphic Brute }} Vector the Crocodile is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a large, greedy, selfish (mostly selfless) Crocodile that acts as the current leader of the group known as the Chaotix Detective Agency (co-leader when Knuckles the Echidna is around). He'll always want to work for money, but nevertheless, he is benevolent enough that he will help for free when needed, such as helping the crying kids find their lost toys. Despite his minor selfishness, Vector is extremely respectful towards Sonic. Originally in Knuckles' Choatix released in 1995 Vector was 16 years old after his return in the Sonic games from the 2000s Vector has become 20 years old. Concept and Creation Vector was originally going to appear as one of the members of the Sonic the Hedgehog Band during the early development of Sonic the Hedgehog ''(1991). Sonic the Hedgehog Band was created to be part of the early idealized Sound Test, which was eventually dropped from the final version of the game due to time constraints. Vector was going to be the keyboard player of Sonic's band. Many early concept sketches featured in the ''SEGA Megadrive/Genesis Collected Works artbook show Vector and the other band members having a more prominent role in the game, appearing even on the SEGA screen and in the game's ending. In terms of game appearances, Vector is thus among the oldest characters of the series alongside Flicky, Doctor Eggman and Sonic himself. In the early development of Sonic the Hedgehog (1991), Vector looked quite different compared to his later designs and was more resembling an ordinary crocodile. He lacked the red spikes seen on his back and tail, and while being taller and having thicker arms and legs, his hands and feet were smaller than in later designs. Vector's belly, neck and the underneath of his tail were gray rather than light green. He also wore shoes identical to Sonic's, just like every other member of the band. While missing most of his attire such as his gold chain, Vector was already wearing his pair of headphones, which later returned as his trademark accessory. Appearance Vector is a large, green-skinned crocodile with small red scales down his tail. Vector sports a thick body; his belly, as well as arms, are light green and his eyes, as well as the scales down his back, are vermilion. He has small, black shoulders. He wears white gloves with black-and-white cuffs and shoes embellished with gold buckles and a large gold chain around his neck. His wireless headphones are black and are somewhat chunky in design. History Sonic The Hedgehog Band Knuckles' Chaotix He made his debut in this game (originally in Sonic the Hedgehog before he was scrapped) in which he gets captured at first but then freed by Knuckles the Echidna. Sonic Heroes He returns with Espio the Chameleon & Charmy Bee in this game showing his superpower of super strength and when he's at level 2 of power ups, he breathes fire like a dragon. Shadow the Hedgehog He appears with the famed quote: "Find the Computer Room" in the Cosmic Falls stage. When Shadow was in doubt, Vectors cheers him up and he tells Shadow the Hedgehog that he's more than that. Sonic Rivals 2 Sonic Free Riders Sonic Colors Sonic Generations He appears in the game in which he and Sonic's other friends get captured by the Time Eater, then gets ressurrected when Sonic cleared the Rooftop Run stage. He will then be seen cheering on the two Sonics in telling them that they can defeat both Eggmen. Sonic Runners Sonic Forces Vector and his fellow Chaotix are part of the Resistance led by Knuckles as they face Eggman and his Eggman Empire after Eggman, though the power of the Phantom Ruby and his new ultimate weapon Infinite, took over 99% of the world and presumably killed Sonic. By the end of the game, the Resistance is victorious in the War to Take Back the Planet. In the early days of the War to Take Back the Planet, Vector and the Chaotix were in charge of heading the defense of the City from attack by the Eggman Empire. One day, an Eggman Fleet battleship appears to unleash a battalion of Egg Pawns on the City. As Vector musters the defenses, a young soldier offers to help, but is unable to do much to convince Vector into letting him help until the soldier manages to use an anti-aircraft artillery piece to score a lucky hit on the battleship, forcing Eggman to call off the siege. Vector is impressed by the soldier's heroism. Sonic Dash Mario & Sonic Vector even appeared in the Mario & Sonic at the Olympics trilogy as an available Power character, his rivals from the Mario Universe are Bowser, Yoshi, Waluigi & Donkey Kong. Personality As the head honcho of the Chaotix Detective Agency, Vector is croc with attitude. Despite his scaly exterior and often aggressive manner, deep down, Vector has a kind heart. While he may seem like he's only about the money, he always helps those in need for free. Vector is easy-going, loud-mouthed and has the heart of a child. The brains behind the Chaotix Detective Agency's operations, Vector is a Tuesday leader that keeps a cool head even in the most difficult situations. Unfortunately, his position as leader tends to get to his head, which makes him bossy. He takes his profession seriously and uses his powers of deduction to solve any case with dignity and respect, although he is not above showing them off. Powers and Abilities Investigation Skills Although he may not look like it, Vector is the brains behind the Chaotix’s investigations and an accomplished detective with a knack for solving riddles and mysteries, and is as well a surprisingly clear thinker with remarkably good instincts. While he is not as intelligent as Dr. Eggman or Tails, he can piece clues and other minor hints together to often reach correct conclusions that his team mates and most others would have overlooked or failed to reach. His skills in this field have been proven very profound, especially during his investigations, as Vector seldom, if ever, chooses the wrong individual as his prime suspect. Additionally, he can use his investigative technique for other purposes, like locating lost things or even predicting his enemy's movement. Physical Abilities Classified as a Power Type, Vector possesses remarkably high physical strength which easily rivals the likes of Knuckles the Echidna, Big the Cat and E-123 Omega. He has demonstrated great power in his arms, able to destroy boulders and thick metal alloys with a single punch, and can throw objects high into the sky and out of eyesight. By combining it with his weight, Vector can land downward blows with his whole body that can crush nearly any enemy, even producing a large, fiery shock wave when touching the ground. However, Vector’s true strength lies in his powerful jaws, which are a formidable weapon. He can effortlessly crush enemies and almost any kind of substance with his jaws or even spit out projectiles with such force that they catch on fire. Nevertheless, Vector has great control over his jaws’ power, being able to carry his team mates around in his mouth without harming them at all. As a crocodile, Vector is naturally very skilled in swimming, using the typical movement of a crocodile in water to accelerate effortlessly. His unique swimming stroke is known as the "Crocodile Paddle" or the "Gator style". He can also carry this kind of movement over to the ground or even the air by sliding forward head-first on his stomach, allowing him to accelerate and plow through even the hardest obstacles. Like most other characters in the series, Vector is able to run at super speed, being able to keep up with even the fastest characters in the series like Espio and Shadow. Vector is able to form into a ball either to accelerate while running or to jump on and attack enemies. On rare instances, he has also showcased the ability to curl into a larger, donut-like form with the same kind of effects. To travel through rails, Vector can grind on them, fast enough to keep up with his team. Miscellaneous Skills Vector's breath is not only known to be quite putrid, but also effective. Possessing multiple forms of breath, he can spit out sound waves and even fire to attack foes. The former ability might be connected to his singing voice, which he can use to generate extremely destructive sound, causing all nearby robots to explode as a result to the noise. Additionally, Vector is very skilled at blowing chewing gum. He can at anytime blow a huge bubble to ride through midair or knock smaller projectiles away from him, and, combined with his breath skills, spit out multiple bubbles that detonate into large explosion upon impact. Vector has proven to be a capable Extreme Gear rider, having established himself as a worthy competitor in the EX World Grand Prix amongst the best of riders. Specializing in Bike Gear, he can perform various athletic stunts and punch his way through giant obstacles while riding. Vector actually refactored his Extreme Gear "Hard-Boiled" himself, indicating he might have some skills in machinery. Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Vector can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Vector has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Quotes Gallery Vector_3.png|Vector's original appearance in Knuckles' Chaotix Sonicchannel_vector_nocircle.png Vector 2.png|Vector in Sonic Heroes. Vector_4.png|Vector in Shadow the Hedgehog Vector 3.jpg|Vector in one of the Mario & Sonic Olympics titles. Vector X.jpg|Vector as seen on Sonic X. Vector_SG.png|Vector in Sonic Generations Vector_Jump_story.png|Concept art of Vector in Sonic Jump Team_chaotix.png|Sonic Heroes Team Chaotix Vector, Charmy Bee and Espio.jpg Knuckles Chaotix Sonic.jpg Vector the Crocodile 2013.png IMG_5935.JPG|Vector in Sonic Boom legacy_vector_the_crocodile_render_by_nibroc_rock-db1yq4s.png MSOGT_Vector_Rugby.png|Vector in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020. Vector_Artwork_-_Mario_&_Sonic_Sochi_2014.png|Vector in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. MASATLOG Canoe.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Comic Relief Category:Leaders Category:Vigilante Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Wrestlers Category:Fighters Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:One-Man Army Category:Self-Aware Category:Selfless Category:Wrathful Category:Rescuers Category:Rivals Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Protectors Category:Adventurers Category:Determinators Category:Warriors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Loyal Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Genius Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Superheroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Strategists Category:Gentle Giants Category:Scapegoat Category:Cowards Category:Victims Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:On & Off Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Charismatic Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Nurturer Category:Famous Category:Bond Creator Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Optimists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Poor Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection